Él y yo contra el resto del mundo
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Cinco momentos en que Bobby sintió que John lo estaba reemplazando con Remy LeBeau, una vez en que sabía que siempre serian mejores amigos sin importar cuántas nuevas personas se crucen en su camino y una vez en que se dio cuenta de que Remy tal vez necesitaba a un amigo tanto como él.
1. 1- Tacto

**NOTAS: Este fic está escrito como regalo para mi amiga secreta del intercambio de regalos de amigos secretos organizado en el foro Groovy mutations, LaEstrellaFugaz, que tenía muy buenas ideas para un fic pero lamentablemente no pude hacer que todas embalaran en un solo fic.**

 **Ella pidió: Algo angst de Remy en año nuevo, un au de escuela secundaria con Remy y John como amigos, y algo de John y Bobby como amigos. Así que decidí combinarlas en un fic.**

 **Espero que te guste el fic, cariño y no te preocupes, el fic está completo, solo me pareció más lindo dividirlo en capítulos.**

 **¡ESPERO QUE HAYAS PASADO MUY FELICES FIESTAS!**

* * *

 **1.-** **Él odia** **el contacto físico. (Pero de todas formas deja que otro lo toque.)**

 _"El tacto es una forma de meterse cada uno, en el espacio del otro."_

 _John Berger_

Bobby y John han sido mejores amigos desde el segundo año de primaria, cuando un pequeño John, envuelto en ropa demasiado grande para su cuerpo delgado, con las mejillas sucias y una mirada desafiante en los ojos, se sentó en el asiento junto al de Bobby y con un fuerte golpe de sus manos menudas, aventó todos sus crayones nuevos al suelo.

Desde entonces no se han separado un solo día. Siempre juntos, pegados de las caderas, siempre en los brazos del otro, sus piernas rozándose bajo las mesas, manos desordenando el cabello del otro.

Los momentos en que los encuentran separados son pocos y raros, los momentos en que los encuentran junto a otros, mucho más escasos. John simplemente parecía odiar a todo el mundo en general, con la excepción de su mejor amigo, y Bobby, a pesar de su personalidad amigable, jamás se ha interesado en nadie además de John, no con la misma intensidad.

Es por eso, que cuando Bobby se acerca al casillero de su mejor amigo, completamente dispuesto a acompañarlo hasta su próxima clase, se sorprende al ver reír al peli naranjo junto al chico nuevo.

Remy LeBeau es el chico nuevo en la escuela, al principio todos asumieron que era un estudiante de intercambio desde Francia, por su peculiar acento. Resulta que al final solo era un chico de Nueva Orleans cambiando de distrito por el trabajo de sus padres.

Él es alto, más alto que Bobby y por supuesto más alto que John. De aspecto desgarbado, vestido en ropa exuberante, con colores fuertes y poco comunes, su cabello es castaño oscuro y rojizo, algo largo, como si fuese raramente cortado, Remy es uno de los pocos chicos de segundo que ya tiene una barba que afeitar.

Nada de eso le importa a Bobby, desde que Remy llegó a la escuela a principios de mes, Bobby no se ha preocupado por él, más allá de aprenderse su nombre para no parecer mal educado.

El problema es que John se está riendo junto a él, permitiendo que el chico más alto sostenga sus muñecas mientras ambos se ríen juntos, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida cuando Bobby sabe que no lo son.

Esto no debería molestarle, John tiene derecho a pasarla bien con quien se le dé la gana. En lo profundo, Bobby sabe que su amistad bordea en la codependencia. Que su amistad no debería significar más para ellos que sus notas, sus familias y el resto del mundo. Pero por mucho tiempo ellos han sido la roca del otro en los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas y no hay nada que pueda cambiar este hecho.

Cuando la campana suena para advertir el cambio de hora, Bobby observa como John se ríe una última vez y extiende sus brazos para sostener a Remy en un abrazo amistoso.

Bobby no lo entiende, John odia ser tocado.


	2. 2- Viernes y sábado

**2.-** **Viernes y sábados son importantes para ustedes. (Ahora no tanto.)**

 _"Hay quien considera que un día tiene más importancia que otro, pero hay quien considera iguales todos los días. Cada uno debe estar firme en sus propias opiniones."_

 _Romanos 14:5_

El viernes es noche de pizza, cuando juntan el dinero que han ganado en la semana, se pasan la tarde recorriendo las calles de la ciudad después de clases, pasando las horas sin una preocupación en el mundo y esperan a que llegue la noche para entrar a su pizzería favorita, pedir una orden de pizza funghi con papas y una coca cola, otra orden de pizza hawaiana con mini empanadas de queso y una copa de limonada. En esas noches ambos hablan sobre todo y nada, hacen planes para los fines de semana y disfrutan de la compañía del otro, hasta que llega la noche y pueden ir a dormir en la casa del árbol que levantaron un verano sobre el viejo roble en el patio de la casa de John.

Los sábados son sus madrugadas de relajación, ambos se despiertan cuando ya no pueden soportar el sol que transpira de las pequeñas rendijas de las paredes de madera de la casa del árbol.

Usualmente John despierta primero, baja hasta su casa y prepara café y té para ambos, deja el pan en el tostador y espera a que Bobby lo acompañe. Ambos comen juntos, ignoran a los padres del peli naranjo y pasan el resto de la mañana en la habitación de John, ven una película o escuchan música, a veces John lee mientras Bobby dibuja.

Sus viernes y sábados son importantes, casi sagrados, como un matrimonio; en la salud y la enfermedad. Bobby jamás va a olvidar la noche de sábado que pasaron con John resfriado y con fiebre, compartiendo una camilla de hospital, mientras Bobby leía _Los artículos de costumbre_ , en voz alta a un John semiconsciente.

Hoy es viernes y como siempre, Bobby espera a John en la puerta de su salón. Pero esta vez John no está solo, Remy camina a su lado, de todos modos Bobby se acerca, porque los viernes son importantes.

"¡Johnny!" Saluda Bobby con cariño, golpeando levemente el hombro de su amigo con su mano derecha. "¿Estás listo para esta noche?" Pregunta con anticipación.

"No." Responde John, por primera vez en cinco años. "Lo siento ya hice planes con Remy."

Remy frunce el ceño culpable, John le promete verlo el domingo.

Pero los domingos jamás le han importado a Bobby.


	3. 3- Ella

**3.-** **Solías amarla y él lo sabe. (También sabe que ella no es buena para ti ni para nadie.)**

 _"No confíes tu secreto ni al más íntimo amigo; porque no puedes pedirle discreción si tú mismo no la has tenido."_

 _Ludwig van Beethoven (1770-1827)_

Marie D'Ancanto, o Rogue para básicamente todo el mundo, es un tema delicado para Bobby. Ella era hermosa, misteriosa y desde el principio, parecía ser increíblemente madura para su edad. Su relación fue rápida pero apasionada, Bobby se dedicó a entregarle todo lo que podía darle pero nada nunca era suficiente para ella.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de poner en riesgo su amistad con John, porque ella quería salir todos los sábados sin importar que él tenía libre todos los domingos, o porque no le gustaba que John se acercara mucho a él, porque John era una mala influencia, porque aparentemente ella sabía de todas las formas en que John no era una buena persona y no tenía reparos en decírselas.

Cuando terminaron, dolió tanto que Bobby no pudo evitar decírselo todo a John, porque ellos jamás han guardado secretos, y porque él sabía que John podía hacer que ya no doliera tanto.

Bobby solía consolarse con la idea de que tal vez un día ella encontraría a la persona que supiera amarla como ella merecía, John le respondía diciendo que ella jamás iba a poder amar a nadie si no se amaba a ella misma primero.

Tal vez es por eso que no quiere que Remy cometa sus mismos errores. La razón por la que le explica todas las formas en que ella lastimó a Bobby, todas las formas en que su relación no era normal ni amorosa.

Remy lo escucha todo, dándole pequeñas miradas de lastima al rubio que está sentado junto a John en la mesa del almuerzo.

De vez en cuando John roba papas de su plato o bebe de su jugo, Bobby solo guarda silencio mientras Remy escucha cada palabra sobre la chica que le rompió el corazón.


	4. 4- Buzón de voz

**4.- Llamas y esperas a que él responda. (En cambio, te responde el buzón de voz.)**

 _"Algunas cosas se hacen tan nuestras que las olvidamos."_

 _Antonio Porchia._

Bobby no quiere pensar que ha tomado su amistad por sentado, porque no es cierto. No hay un día en que no agradezca haber conocido a John Allerdyce, no hay día en que no sienta el peso de sus hombros más ligeros porque algo en lo profundo de su mente le dice que tiene a alguien con quien compartir el peso.

Él y John hablan casi todos los días, incluso cuando alguno de los dos no asiste a la escuela. Si fuesen a investigar su teléfono o redes sociales, notarían de inmediato que su contacto más frecuente siempre es John. Lo mismo ocurriría si fuesen a revisar los contactos del peli naranjo.

Aun así, es fácil olvidar que Bobby no es la única persona que se comunica con su mejor amigo. De la misma forma, es fácil asumir que no importa la situación, John siempre responderá a sus llamadas.

Es por eso que su corazón da un salto cuando, por primera en mucho tiempo, al llamar a John un domingo por la tarde, le responde la voz de su amigo en el buzón de voz.

"Hola, no puedo contestar ahora, si eres un amigo, deja un mensaje, si eres un profesor puedes besar mi ¡Beep!"

Bobby ríe un poco ante el buzón de voz. El sonido es roto y nostálgico.

El rubio intenta llamar otras cuantas veces antes de rendirse por completo, hay una cierta cantidad de veces en que puede soportar la voz sarcástica de su mejor amigo repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez antes de aburrirse por completo.

Cuando entra a su cuenta de facebook más tarde, encuentra una foto de Remy junto a John, ambos recostados en el piso de la habitación del peli naranjo, con escarchilla azul rodeándolos mientras ambos sonríen a la cámara.


	5. 5- Inseguridad

**5.- Hay un momento en que comienzas a preguntarte qué hiciste mal. (Hay un momento en que te preguntas qué está mal contigo.)**

 _"El tiempo trae arrugas a un rostro agraciado, pero también agrega colores frescos a un amigo fiel."_

 _John Lyle._

Bobby cumple años en tan solo una semana. Él quiere pensar que no es importante, después de todo su padre se va de viaje de negocios en la misma semana, su madre y hermano viajarán a Orlando el día antes para un viaje de estudios y volverán tres días después. No hay nada que le diga que su cumpleaños es un día especial.

Excepto que él sabe que John estará ahí para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y para darle algún regalo inapropiado.

La idea hace que se sienta extrañamente emocionado toda la semana. Robando pequeñas miradas en dirección de su amigo, siguiéndole como un cachorro día a día, siendo más afectivo de una forma en que usualmente no se permite a complacer en público.

De todas formas casi media escuela piensa que ellos son más que amigos, pero ese no es el punto.

Por casi una semana, Bobby se haya hiperactivo por la emoción, hasta que finalmente, el día antes de su cumpleaños le pregunta a John "¿Cuáles son nuestros planes para mañana?" Con la voz aguda y la sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

"Oh." Responde John sin dirigirle la mirada, "LeBeau y yo pensábamos ir al cine para ver la próxima película de Resident Evil, pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos." Ofrece como para consolarlo, como si esa pequeña invitación pudiese evitar que su corazón se rompa en mil pedazos.

Bobby quiere decirle que no, que no quiere su caridad, ni las migajas de la amistad de casi diez años que John está desechando como basura vieja.

Pero la verdad es que no puede, no puede decirle no a John y con la voz rota murmura un pequeño "Por supuesto, ahí estaré." Con una sonrisa falsa que no se refleja en sus ojos opacos o sus hombros encogidos.


	6. Bono 1- Seguridad

**+1.- Eres su mejor amigo y no sabes por qué lo dudaste aunque sea por un segundo. (Pero en este punto la inseguridad es instintiva.)**

 _"Un padre es un tesoro, un hermano es un consuelo: un amigo es ambos."_

 _Benjamin Franklin._

Cuando Bobby se encuentra con LeBeau y John en la entrada del cine, se sorprende gratamente cuando el peli naranjo lo abraza con fuerza, robándole la respiración y sin soltarle aun cuando el abrazo se siente incomodo. Remy aprieta su hombro con fuerza, pero de ninguna forma es violento, en cambio su mano se siente cálida y segura en donde hace contacto con su piel a través de la tela de su camiseta azul favorita.

Luego, antes de que él pueda sacar su billetera de sus pantalones, John ya ha pagado por todas las entradas y Remy se une a la fila para comprar los dulces. Todo el asunto es surrealista. Desde John prestándole más atención de la que le ha prestado en casi un mes, hasta Remy, sonriendo honestamente y dándole espacio para que pueda disfrutar de su mejor amigo.

Al final de la tarde, cuando Bobby está completamente dispuesto a despedirse con una sonrisa contenta en los labios, John lo golpea en un brazo y lo guía por la ciudad hasta su pizzería favorita, deja que entre primero y sonríe con esa malicia que hizo que Bobby orbitara en su dirección en primer lugar.

Al abrir la puerta, la sorpresa que siente provoca que su garganta se cierre y sus ojos se humedezcan.

En el centro de la pizzería hay un gran letrero decorado a medias con escarchilla brillante y a medias con confeti, como si se les hubieran acabado los materiales a medio trabajo.

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BOBBY!** Anuncia el cartel, y "¡Feliz cumpleaños. Bobby!" Grita su familia y amigos, a pesar de que él estaba seguro de que su familia no estaría en la ciudad hasta la semana que viene y a pesar de que él rara vez se da el trabajo de hablar con sus amigos cuando ninguno de ellos es su mejor amigo.

John lo abraza desde los hombros con cariño, se ríe cerca de su cuello y le desea un feliz cumpleaños mientras su madre le acerca un pastel de cumpleaños con 18 velas encendidas.

"No creías que mi iba a olvidar ¿Verdad, idiota?" Le pregunta John con una sonrisa sardónica "Solo necesitaba la ayuda de LeBeau porque a veces el trabaja en la pizzería y necesitaba el lugar. No todos los días mi mejor amigo se convierte en un adulto legal ¿Cierto?"

"No." Responde Bobby riendo felizmente. "Gracias por todo esto." Termina, rosando sus hombros con los de John y disfrutando del momento.


	7. Bono 2- Felicidad

**+2.- Te das cuenta de que no estás solo. (Pero también te das cuentas de que otros si lo están.)**

 _"La soledad se admira y desea cuando no se sufre, pero la necesidad humana de compartir cosas es evidente."_

 _Carmen Martín Gaite._

Después de su cumpleaños, Bobby nota que John casi rehúye a Remy, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que lastimó a su mejor amigo cuando solo quería estar cerca del cajún y tratara de enmendarse. La parte egoísta de su cerebro ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar lo mucho que le complace ver a John lejos del chico de Nueva Orleans.

Después de todo, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Remy es y siempre será una amenaza para su amistad.

Lo cierto es que si Bobby solo se enfoca en la compañía de John y en las atenciones de su nueva novia, Kitty, entonces no tiene que fijarse en los ojos tristes de Remy cada vez que se sienta solo en la cafetería.

Hasta la fiesta de año nuevo en la casa de Warren; que siempre la pasa solo en las fiestas y siempre invita a toda la escuela a pasar la navidad y año nuevo en su mansión. Pocas personas se lo pierden y es una buena forma para beber licor cuando aun no es legal que tomes bebidas alcohólicas. Nadie nunca habla de la forma en que Warren nunca quiere dejar de beber o como siempre que ríe su risa suena más como llanto.

En la fiesta, Bobby se mantiene cerca tanto de Kitty como de John, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia y el otro alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo. En una esquina de la mansión, Rogue está ocupada besando a un chico antes del conteo de la media noche y Bobby piensa que no estaría mal besar a Kitty cuando la campana suene a las doce.

Bobby no se da cuenta de cómo suelta el cuello de John hasta que ya ha besado a Kitty con una sonrisa tonta y ambas manos sosteniendo su pequeña cintura con fuerza.

En otro punto de la habitación Remy observa a Rogue con tristeza y resignación. Bobby conoce el sentimiento y de alguna forma comienza a creer en las palabras de John, ahora que tiene una chica increíble en sus brazos, una chica que no se siente amenazada por John y que piensa que él es suficiente para ella, aun con sus muchos defectos e inseguridades.

Bobby desea alguien así para Remy, aunque solo sea para quitar esa expresión deprimida de su rostro.

Es entonces cuando nota a John acercándose al cajún, con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa gigantesca.

Ambos chicos se abrazan con fuerza, como dos sedientos en el desierto por fin encontrándose con un manantial de agua dulce.

Por un segundo los sentimientos de envidia y celos resurgen como un volcán en erupción; la posesividad que siempre ha sentido por John desde el primer día y que nunca ha disminuido. Ni con el paso de los años, ni con todas las personas que han entrado y salido de las vidas de ambos.

Pero la ira y los celos se ahogan en el preciso momento en que ve a Remy sonreír y John devolverle el gesto. La forma en que ambos chicos ya no se ven tan deprimidos, tan solitarios.

Él sabe que está mal desearle la soledad a estas dos personas, especialmente porque sin importar la situación, la felicidad de John debería ser su prioridad más grande.

Finalmente con un suspiro derrotado pero con el corazón elevado, Bobby abraza a su novia otra vez, les da la espalda a John y a Remy.

Y se permite compartir.

* * *

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, Star, a ti y a cualquier otra persona que se haya parado a leer este fic.

Pero especialmente Star!

Felices fiestas!


End file.
